Behavioral Experimentation
by FoxPhile
Summary: Walter finally took Paige on a date. Neither of them want it to end – and Ralph is having a sleepover at a friend's home. Sequel to Observational Study. You should probably read that first. NOTE: Rated M - What do you think happens after they walk through Paige's door?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Behavioral Experimentation**

 **Summary:** _ **Walter finally took Paige on a date. Neither of them want it to end – and Ralph is having a sleepover at a friend's home. Sequel to Observational Study. You should probably read that first.**_

 **Author's Note: This is a sequel to Observational Study. What do you think happens after they walk through Paige's door? This is rated M for good reason. It probably isn't smut in the traditional sense, but it is smut, nonetheless.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** _ **/scorpion**_ **. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit and no infringement of copyrights is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Human behavior flows from three main sources: desire, emotion, and knowledge. ~Plato_

* * *

 _Walter relaxed a bit, but kept his arms loosely on Paige's hips. "So… you'll be here…by yourself… all night?" he asked._

 _Paige smiled. It might take him awhile, but it seemed that Walter was learning. "I will be… unless you'd like to come in for a while… or… for the night," she suggested, hoping she wasn't moving things too fast._

 _Walter smiled. Then he grinned._

 _Paige unlocked the door and walked inside, Walter O'Brien following close behind._

* * *

He'd been here countless times before. Usually at the end of the day to discuss business matters after Paige put Ralph to bed. He'd always been perfectly comfortable before. Why did he feel so nervous now?

Paige dropped her keys and bag on the small table in the entrance way and announced, "I'm going to go back and get out of these shoes – they're pinching like you would not believe. Can I get you something to drink first?"

"No, no," Walter responded. "I am familiar with where you store your glasses and the selection of beverages you generally stock. I'll help myself as usual. Go ahead and change your shoes."

Paige smiled and nodded, then turned to walk down the hall, hopping on one foot to remove one of the offending shoes on her way. Again, there was nothing unusual about these events. Paige often wore shoes that apparently didn't fit well and would hasten to remove them as soon as they got inside the door. But somehow, tonight was different. For one thing, Walter found himself mesmerized watching her curious dance down the hallway. The first time he witnessed it, he suggested that it would be more efficient – and less likely to cause a fall – if she simply sat in the living room and removed the shoes first. Paige just waved one shoe up in the air, dismissing his comment and continued hopping down the hall.

Since that first time, Walter paid little attention to her strange antics. This time, he watched, smiling, enjoying the simple familiarity of it; but also enjoying how the hopping motion caused her skirt to hitch up a bit in the back, accentuating the curvature of her buttocks. As Paige turned to enter her bedroom, Walter shook his head and sighed. He was turning into a caveman.

* * *

Perhaps he should have gotten himself something to drink. In this moment, Walter wished he did drink – as in alcohol. Popular lore had it that intoxicants could sometimes serve to lower anxiety and relieve nerves and he was sorely in need of both as he sat feeling awkward and unsure of what his next move should be.

Earlier that evening he and Paige seemed unable to control their libidos. Sometimes she would start; other times he would. They kissed like high school kids under the bleachers – a phrase Walter had heard but didn't fully understand since he never attended high school. He wanted very much to do more of that, and he knew Paige was expecting it as well. Even Walter understood the suggestion in her attitude and tone of voice when she asked him in. Maybe that was the problem. Paige was expecting certain activities and Walter wasn't entirely sure he could perform to her satisfaction – at least not in that area.

He understood the basic procedures. He'd even participated in most of the generally accepted activities – at least a few times. Walter O'Brien wasn't a virgin, but right now he felt like one.

He was seated on her sofa. A new one that coordinated nicely with the other new furnishings she had purchased to decorate the living area in her new condo. All things that she was able to afford thanks to the success of Scorpion. A success that was largely due to her management of both the team and the business. Walter understood how much Scorpion's success changed his life; how it gave him purpose and the ability to pursue the greater good. He hadn't stopped to think – at least not in detail – how much Scorpion had transformed Paige's life. Usually when he thought of the effect on her, it was really the impact on Ralph that he recognized. Ralph's emotional education, his increased ability to interact successfully with normals, his access to higher education more suited to his intellect and his ability to interact with other geniuses. In most cases, Walter knew, improvements that Paige made to her own life – like the condo and the furnishings – she did more for Ralph's benefit than hers. But he was suddenly pleased to realize that she allowed herself some small indulgences as well. He knew she took classes in a variety of topics and was working to complete the degree she'd abandoned when Ralph was born. He also realized that the quality and extent of her wardrobe changed since her waitress days.

Unsure of what topics were appropriate for a date, Walter fell back into the tried and true topic of work. He and Paige discussed recent cases, problems with billing some of their non-government clients and the fact that some of the appliances in the garage's small kitchen could use replacing. They would have to divert some funds from the usual avenue of ever better and more powerful tech to provide a means to brew more palatable coffee and ensure that no one contracted ptomaine from food kept in the dying refrigerator. There was only so much even Happy could do.

During these mundane discussions, the genius was thinking that he needed to either get the post-date activities in gear or cut and run. He understood that Paige was giving him the latitude to set the tone and pace of the evening. What she didn't understand is that he had no clue how to do that. So he sat next to her, maintaining a small distance between them and staring fixedly forward. Each time he started to look at her, he jerked his head back, fearing that eye contact would give away all of his uncertainty.

Walter always maintained that romantic love was just the result of a variety of chemicals fooling the brain. If that was the case, then Walter's brain was well and truly fooled and he no longer cared how. He was in love and he wanted nothing more than to tell her; to show her.

"P…Paige," he stammered, frustrated that his ability to express himself so often failed him on these occasions. He was contemplating his hands, which were clasped tightly above his knees. Gathering his determination, he raised his head and stared straight at the artwork on the opposite wall. "I love you," he blurted.

* * *

May 25, 2016


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Behavioral Experimentation**

 **Summary:** _ **Walter finally took Paige on a date. Neither of them want it to end – and Ralph is having a sleepover at a friend's home. Sequel to Observational Study. You should probably read that first.**_

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Apologies to readers who are asking "Where's the smut?" I should have been more clear. It is coming - but there will be a slow build-up. This story will be around four or five chapters and, like most stories, the climax won't come until near the end.** ;) **I just wanted to give people a heads up from the beginning.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** _ **/scorpion**_ **. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit and no infringement of copyrights is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you. ~Loretta Young_

* * *

" _P…Paige," he stammered, frustrated that his ability to express himself so often failed him on these occasions. He was contemplating his hands, which were clasped tightly above his knees. Gathering his determination, he raised his head and stared straight at the artwork on the opposite wall. "I love you," he blurted._

He didn't remember moving, but he was now sitting close enough that their hips were touching and his hands were settled on Paige's shoulders while he was fitting his lips to hers. He opened his mouth and found that she mirrored his action. Then he felt her tongue passing between his lips and exploring. He met her explorations with his own. He pulled her closer and allowed one hand to drop behind, passing over her deltoid muscle and the latissimus dorsi, where he noted the small strap of her brassiere. He remembered Toby once boasting of how quickly he could unhook a woman's bra with one hand. Walter pondered giving it a try, but then decided that anything Toby would boast about in that manner – it was in the behaviorist's pre-Happy days – was probably at least borderline disrespectful. He filed the thought away intending to ask Paige about it later.

Walter moved his other hand down until his arms circled Paige's waist. Her hands, meanwhile, had taken up residence around his neck and her fingers were combing through the curls at his nape and behind his ears. That seemed to be a favorite location for her and he marveled that after just one evening he was already realizing her preferences. He hoped he would learn the sorts of things she preferred for him to do as quickly, until he recalled that he already knew one thing. He eased away from her lips and moved down and along her jawline, leaving a trail of kisses and licks.

"I know," Paige said.

Walter paused in his path long enough to ask, "You know what?"

"I know you love me."

Again he paused. "Of course you know. I just told you. I only state facts."

"No. I mean I _**knew**_. I knew before you said it."

Walter stopped, pulled away and cocked his head to one side. "You knew?"

"I knew," she reiterated. "I could see it in your eyes."

"The concept that one can see emotions or feelings in another person's eyes is not entirely without merit although it has yet to be proven that things like the length of eye contact or other signals show anything beyond a moderate attraction or liking."

"Well, it may not have been proven – yet – but I've known how you feel for quite a while. I also knew that you _**didn't**_ know. But it doesn't really matter. I liked hearing you say it."

"Does hearing me say it affect your own feelings?"

"Well," she pondered. "It wouldn't make me love you if I didn't already. But… in this situation… it excites me. I'm pretty much game for wherever you want to take things tonight, but if I wasn't before you said it, I might be more amenable. Plus it just generally gives me a warm feeling inside."

"It… makes me feel good to say it," Walter mused, surprised to realize just how true that statement was. "I'm… going to get back to what I was doing now, if that's okay." He waited for Paige's assent. She grinned, then nodded and he returned to kissing his way along her jawline.

About the time Walter reached her earlobe, Paige sucked in a breath and gasped, "You're going to do that thing again, aren't you – the ear thing?"

Walter pulled back again, concerned that he might have misread her earlier reaction. "I um… I thought you liked it. Is it okay?"

"Oh God, YES!" she exclaimed. "I thought I was going to orgasm right there on the promenade the first time you did it. Where did you learn that, anyway?" She held up a hand to stop him when he began to answer. "Wait… I don't want to know. Just file that away in your brain as one of Paige's new favorite things."

Walter took her statement literally and did file it away, pleased to think that he was achieving his goal of learning her preferences so easily. It certainly helped that she just came out and told him. He felt himself blush, though, at her comment about orgasm. He held no misconceptions about his experience and abilities and could only hope that, with time and additional information he might eventually be able to please her in that way. He was fairly sure they wouldn't be getting to that point this evening, though. Once again, he lamented his lack of preparedness in terms of the typical developmental timeline for romantic relationships. He recalled hearing something about a three-date rule as the minimum requirement before carnal relations might be expected. If that was true, then he could relax. They wouldn't be getting there tonight.

* * *

May 25, 2016


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Behavioral Experimentation**

 **Summary:** _ **Walter finally took Paige on a date. Neither of them want it to end – and Ralph is having a sleepover at a friend's home. Sequel to Observational Study. You should probably read that first.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** _ **/scorpion**_ **. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit and no infringement of copyrights is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Communication is the best way to create strong relationships. ~Jada Pinkett Smith_

* * *

Walter realized he was breathing heavily and his heart was racing. He was thoroughly enjoying his oral exploration of Paige's lips, chin, cheeks and ears and also enjoying her reciprocation of those attentions. He understood that he was well into the second stage of sexual response, the arousal stage, and that the slight tightening he felt in his groin area was the beginning of an erection – something he hadn't experienced in the presence of another person for several years. In a few moments the confinement in his boxer-briefs would become uncomfortable.

Since this was still their first date, and not the obligatory third required before they could engage in sex, he needed to find some way to limit the effect of the stimulation. He briefly thought of simply bringing the activities to a halt, but rejected the idea.

He felt another twitch in his groin after Paige loosened his tie, unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and inserted her hand, gently fingering the sparse hairs that grew there. He hadn't even noticed when her fingers left his head, but he _**was**_ busy nibbling and licking her ears. He wondered if Paige's actions were an indication that she wanted him to reciprocate. He hesitated. He understood that while the breasts and nipples of both men and women were erogenous zones, those areas on a woman were considered by some to be more off-limits. When he felt a finger gently circling and teasing his left nipple his curiosity – and his desire – got the better of him and he decided that the best course of action might be to discover just what level of access Paige would be comfortable with. He pulled away, and took a deep breath.

"P…Paige…" he whispered, wondering at the slight quaver in his voice. "Paige, I think we should… we should maybe talk a minute."

"Mmmmh?" she mumbled, nuzzling his neck and kissing her way past his Adam's apple and downwards. She deftly unbuttoned more buttons until she could move her hand down to his navel. Walter marveled at the woman's fascination with hair. Having discovered the trail that led from his navel to areas further down, she practically purred with delight. She also proceeded to nose her way under his now open shirt to nip and lick the nipple she'd been fingering only moments before.

The twitch in his groin surged. His penis jerked and Walter realized he was well on his way a full-fledged erection.

"Paige!" he burst out, more urgently. "Paige, we _**need**_ to talk!"

To his relief, she raised her head out from under his shirt and quickly pulled her hand away. "Oh, Walter!" she fretted. "I'm sorry. Too much again?"

"No…no… not really. It's just that… I was wondering… that is… I thought…" Walter tried to collect his thoughts, but found that his brain seemed disconnected somehow. He was aware that a surge of blood was making its way to his groin. Perhaps the lack of oxygen to his brain was making it difficult to form a sentence? That was probably an exaggeration, but certainly he was finding it difficult to organize his thoughts. He focused on the features of the woman looking up at him, but found that the vision of her swollen lips and the reddish flush that bathed her neck and the area of her chest exposed by her loose blouse diverted his cognitive abilities even more. He gently pushed her up and away, then sat back and took several deep breaths.

"Paige," he began again, his head clearing now that they weren't in such close proximity. I think maybe we should stop and… come to some agreement on… on what is or… is not… acceptable behavior for this evening. For example, would it be… would you mind… would it be acceptable for me to um… to unbutton your blouse and um… and fond…uh…care… uh… touch your breasts?"

Paige smiled. "Ye..es," she drawled.

Emboldened, Walter continued. "What if I wanted to um… to lick or um… suck on them? Would that be ok?"

Paige nodded, still smiling. "That would be fine, Walter. Are you going to draw up a contract or something?"

"That might be a good idea."

"I was _**joking**_ , Walter. I've heard of sexual consent contracts, and if you're concerned about it I'll be happy to sign one, but I think the important thing here is that you should know that I am a very enthusiastic and willing participant in what we are doing." She paused a moment, and a flash of chagrin passed over her face. "Oh God, Walter! Is it that you're not comfortable? Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I just assumed, after what we were doing earlier…"

"No, Paige, no. I'm… I'm fine with what we were doing. I just thought… Aren't there some rules on how far things should go? I don't want to… I just don't know what the guidelines are when two people are… are in this sort of relationship. I don't want to mess anything up."

Paige leaned back and looked searchingly at him. "Walter, are you… have you ever done this before?"

"Done what, specifically?"

Paige sighed. "I wasn't expecting to have this sort of talk until Ralph is a few years older," she muttered under her breath. "Walter, have you ever had sex?"

"Sex? Yes, I've had sex. But not in this context. It was more of a… a business arrangement."

"A business arrangement? Wait a minute, Walter. Are you telling me you've only had sex with prostitutes?"

"What? Prostitutes? No!" Walter starred at Paige. Surely she knew him better than that. Although, reflecting on his perhaps poor choice of terminology, it wasn't surprising that she would interpret a business arrangement to mean exactly that. "In my younger years," he explained, "when curiosity and an excess of hormones caused me to crave the experience, I sought out temporary liaisons with a few acquaintances. I made it clear that I was not seeking any sort of romantic engagement and that they should not expect that I would 'fall in love' with them. Most of my attempts failed, as many of the women I approached rejected the notion of satisfying the biological urge for sex without the encumbrances of emotions. But a small number were willing. After a few such encounters my curiosity was satisfied and I was able to deal with the urges myself. Which I generally found both more efficient and less objectionable, since it does not require anyone touching me other than myself."

"I… I don't know what to say to that," Paige confessed.

"The Walter who… who saw sex as a business arrangement and eventually chose to remain self-employed in that regard is a very different man now, Paige. I have a basic knowledge of the typical activities involved, but I'm finding that… the emotional element changes the experience exponentially. It's that emotional element that I'm not prepared for." Walter raked his fingers through his hair. "I realize now that I should have done some research on that aspect of dating, but I was more concerned with showing you a good time… with making the experience a romantic one. I never dreamed that we would be engaging in any physical intimacies tonight."

"So basically, you're not prepared for this and that makes you…"

"Extremely nervous – yes."

"Walter, we don't have to do anything more tonight if you're not comfortable. I just thought since we couldn't seem to keep our hands off each other at the Observatory that, now that we have some privacy you would be okay with… well… with whatever. But I confess I'm in a little unfamiliar territory myself. Maybe you're right and we should just lay everything out on the table," she snickered. "Metaphorically speaking that is."

Walter nodded and Paige went on. "So Walter, I don't want you to feel any pressure to do anything tonight, or at any other time, that you are not comfortable with. If you want to stop what we were doing right now, that's fine. We can watch a movie or just talk. If you want to continue, then if at any time you want to stop, then you can just say 'Stop'. If you would rather, we can come up with a safe word for you to use. Whatever you decide, if you indicate that we should stop, I promise to comply with that. I also promise that if I sense that you're hesitant, or uncomfortable, I'll stop and ask if it's ok before we continue – although you have to remember, I may not always be able to discern your mood, so it's better if you just come out and tell me, okay?"

"Okay. But what about you, Paige? I should make the same pledge to you. And… and I do. I promise that if you want to stop, I'll stop. But I'd still like to know what the parameters are in terms of how far is acceptable tonight and what the expected timeline is before we engage in certain levels of intimacy."

Paige smirked. Walter could tell she was trying hard not to laugh. "Walter, are you asking me if it's ok to go all the way on a first date?"

"I… I think so, yes."

"I think we're both old enough that we don't have to follow any set of 'rules' about when we can have sex. Those so-called rules are designed to try to get hormonal teenagers to stop and think before they get into situations they aren't ready for. We've known each other for a long time, Walter. We've been friends for a long time. I trust you and I think you trust me, too."

Walter nodded. He would trust Paige with his life. He _**had**_ trusted her with his life.

"Good," she said. "If we get to a point tonight where we decide we both want to have sex, then we'll have sex. Whatever you want to do or I want to do up to that is fine, and we've both agreed that we'll stop as soon as the other person asks to stop. Does that make things more clear for you?"

"I… yes, thank you. I feel… much more comfortable now."

"Good," she repeated. "So…. a movie or...?"

"I um… I don't think I feel like a movie right now."

* * *

May 27, 2016


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Behavioral Experimentation**

 **Summary:** _ **Walter finally took Paige on a date. Neither of them want it to end – and Ralph is having a sleepover at a friend's home. Sequel to Observational Study. You should probably read that first.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** _ **/scorpion**_ **. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit and no infringement of copyrights is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Fortune favors the prepared mind. ~Louis Pasteur  
_

* * *

Walter stroked Paige's hip with one hand marveling at the softness of her skin. Every inch of her was perfection and he was still amazed and a little confused as to how he came to be exploring her so intimately when his original hopes for this evening held nothing like this.

Evening was a misnomer. He wasn't sure, since his sense of time had long since fled and he hadn't looked at a clock for a while, but he guessed it was close to two a.m. Not that he really cared but there still was a part of his mind that realized both he and Paige would be completely exhausted the next morning at work. Had he known their evening would stretch into the wee hours of the morning – regardless of how pleasant those hours might be – Walter would have opted for a Friday or Saturday night date instead of Monday. But Monday was the only night the Observatory was available for the private evening he planned, and he couldn't have asked for a better outcome, so he would simply deal with a little sleep deprivation. It was most definitely worth it!

That part of his mind that was worried about the late hour was also nagging him that this was yet another reason why having a relationship with a co-worker could be detrimental to Team Scorpion. He promptly told that part of his mind to shut up and go to sleep if it was so worried. It was a part he didn't need right now.

Walter was taking things, very, very slowly, and he thanked his lucky stars that Paige was being incredibly patient. While they were still in the living area, he undid her blouse and she obligingly removed both it and her bra. Walter began gently kneading a breast while they kissed, their tongues tangling and caressing and dancing together. Walter then decided to try moving lower. He trailed his hand down her torso and worked his mouth down to the other breast, figuring he shouldn't play favorites. He teased Paige's hard nipple with his tongue, then latched on and began to suck, occasionally flicking his tongue against the drawn, pimpled flesh that surrounded her nipple. Meanwhile, his hand ventured further down to the waistband of her skirt.

It was about then that he experienced another sensory overload and had to call a halt – which he quickly apologized for, telling Paige that it was only temporary. He had no intention of stopping their activities unless his heart and brain exploded – and possibly not even then.

Walter's previous few sexual experiences with women had been quickly culminated. At the time, he knew very little about a woman's experience and simply assumed that when he was satisfied, so were they. Typically, the entire process lasted less than fifteen minutes from start to finish. He'd felt it was very efficient. With those other women, the experience hadn't included the need to periodically pause and collect himself. He'd been terming it "sensory overload" but really it was the emotions that flooded him and threatened to overwhelm him. Which explained why he'd never had to deal with it before. He'd never had an emotional attachment anything like what he felt for Paige Dineen. He hadn't lied when he told her he loved her, but it seemed much too small a word for what he was feeling, now that he was willing to acknowledge it.

When Walter moved to resume their activities, Paige suggested they move to the comfort of the bedroom, assuring him that she would still honor her promise to stop anytime he asked, and he could even move to Ralph's bedroom to sleep if he felt sharing a bed with her would be too much. Walter agreed instantly and followed Paige back to the one room in her condo where he'd never ventured before.

Paige closed the door behind them and immediately unzipped her skirt and shimmied her hips until it fell to the floor. When she turned to face him, Walter was frozen in place, unsure if he should follow suit or if he would even be able to get his fingers to obey his brain's commands if he decided to shed his own clothing.

"I'm sorry, Walter, am I going too fast again?"

"N…no. But maybe you could keep those on?" he responded, waving at the lacy panties that were her only remaining bit of clothing. As close as he'd been to her body before, seeing the entire package from a vantage point where he could take it all in was breathtaking. "I… I suppose I should do the same?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Walter."

"No… I want to. I really, really want to," he insisted and began to put words to action. Within moments they were both standing in nothing but their underwear, Walter's snug boxer briefs that he usually found so comfortable, were now feeling about two sizes too small. Still, he wasn't ready for full nudity.

As he lay now in bed with her, he knew the time he was taking was causing her some frustration. It was causing him some as well, but he'd called another halt just a few moments ago and he was beginning to fear the level of emotional overload he might experience if they took this to its ultimate conclusion. What emotions and sensations would assail his brain if he actually entered her? It was then he realized there might be another issue his lack of preparedness for this evening could create.

"Um…Paige?" He paused again, but instead of rolling away from her as he'd done before, he simply looked up from the breast he'd been kissing and laid his hand above her navel, caressing the tiny, invisible ridges that marked the effect of her previous pregnancy. When he first encountered them, she pulled away a bit, embarrassed at what she perceived as a flaw. Walter assured her that he thought them beautiful, because they helped to bring Ralph into his world.

"Hmmm?" she hummed.

"As you know, I um… I didn't have any of this in mind when I planned our date so… I don't… I mean I've never carried around… I don't have a condom," he blurted.

"S'ok. I do," she smiled.

* * *

May 28, 2016


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Behavioral Experimentation**

 **Summary:** _ **Walter finally took Paige on a date. Neither of them want it to end – and Ralph is having a sleepover at a friend's home. Sequel to Observational Study. You should probably read that first.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** _ **/scorpion**_ **. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit and no infringement of copyrights is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _Success is finding satisfaction in giving a little more than you take. ~Christopher Reeve_

* * *

"Once more, unto the breach!" the quote flashed through Walter's mind. He was poised on the edge of what might be his personal oblivion, his arms braced on either side of the woman lying underneath him, his penis adorned with the condom she provided. He would do this or die trying. Maybe that was a bit of hyperbole, but his thoughts at this moment were nine-tenths all-consuming excitement and one-tenth abject fear.

At least he no longer needed to be concerned about Paige's frustration. Worried that he might not be able to follow through, and also remembering his past encounters, which he now realized must have been incredibly unsatisfactory for his partners, he suggested they try an alternative. Paige enthusiastically agreed and, realizing that Walter's suggestion was not rooted in experience, provided a bit of instruction to get him started.

He hadn't expected to derive much satisfaction himself from the action, but was surprised to find he was wrong. After overcoming some initial nervousness, he became fascinated with the responses he could elicit. He found when he teased Paige's clitoris with his tongue, she moaned and squirmed. If he then gently caught it between his lips and sucked, she would grip whatever was close to her hands. It had been his hair at one point and he experienced some discomfort as she twisted and pulled. If she began to writhe and twist frantically, he needed to pull back and lick her with long strokes or insert his tongue and stroke the walls as far up as he could reach. It was during one of these pauses that he felt the muscles contract against his tongue and Paige cried out, singing a keening note like nothing he'd ever heard and ending with a breathless, "Walter!" that nearly sent him into another emotional crisis. This time though, he was so distracted by his pleasure at knowing he had pleased _**her**_ that he quickly recovered, and spent a few minutes kissing her thighs and the fleshy area above her pubic hair while he waited for her recovery.

It was then he knew that he could and would do this. He kissed his way back up past her navel, across her ribs and past her breasts until he was once more facing her. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and waited a few more moments until she opened her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

As pleasant as those memories were, Walter brought himself back to the present. Paige was smiling up at him and stroking his arms. Walter was no body builder, but he understood the value of keeping his body toned and healthy as much as his mind. Paige mentioned earlier that she found the muscles of his arms attractive, and enjoyed when he enveloped her in them. He realized he was incredibly pleased at the thought that she found his appearance and strength attractive. If that meant he was a caveman, he no longer cared. He took one long breath as final preparation, leaned down to kiss her and slowly pushed in.

Perhaps he was getting used to the fact that each new experience brought with it new and ever more intense emotions. Perhaps he had simply overloaded enough times tonight that his heart – or whatever organ contained those emotions – was no longer short-circuiting as frequently. Whatever the reason, Walter felt intense pleasure as he glided into Paige's tightness; he felt another surge of love and tenderness for her; but the feelings failed to overwhelm him to the extent they had previously. Not that they weren't just as intense, he realized. He thought that it was just that he was better able to process them. He took a moment to thank all the deities that he didn't think existed that he wouldn't have to go through a night like this every time he made love to Paige, because it was something he knew he wanted to do again, and a lot. He never wanted it to become routine, and he certainly wanted it to be full of emotions and sensations that pushed him to the limit. But he'd prefer if he didn't need to stop every few minutes.

Walter willed his mind to stop fragmenting and focus on Paige. He nibbled her lips and then began to move inside her, his tongue mirroring the activity. After a few moments of this, Paige was gripping his forearms. She threw her head back against the pillow, causing his lips to lose contact with hers. He dipped his head, meaning to capture her earlobe, but when he realized she was thrashing her head from side to side he decided instead to latch onto the hollow just above her collar bone.

He was moving quickly now, knowing he was close and surprised that this was happening so fast. Of course, they'd been working towards this for over two hours, off and on, so he was certainly primed. He only hoped he could take Paige with him when he went.

Walter forced himself to slow down, changing his rhythm from short and frantic to long, slow and deliberate strokes. He pulled his head back up, wanting to watch Paige as he made love to her. He glided in, counted silently to three then drew himself slowly out, nearly to the point of exit, counted again, then eased back in, delighting in the play of passion across her face.

"Walter! Please!" Paige screamed, digging her nails into his arms.

Enough was enough. It was time to do this thing. He picked up speed again, thrusting in and out, trying his best to get deeper with each thrust. When he felt the same contractions from Paige's inner muscles that he'd felt earlier with his tongue, it was the final bit of stimuli that sent him over the edge.

* * *

Walter lost a few moments. He doubted that he actually lost consciousness, but he certainly wasn't aware of anything other than the acute waves of pleasure rolling over his body. It was like nothing he ever experienced, and he could only assume that the added factor of being head over heels in love with this woman was the catalyst for his enhanced gratification.

Opening his eyes, he realized he was collapsed on top of Paige. Her arms encircled him, holding him tight against her, so he supposed she must not find the position uncomfortable. For one very distasteful moment, Walter recalled Paige's comment about being sore from Tim laying on top of her. That was certainly something Walter hoped to never think about again. He suspected they might both be sore the next day, but he didn't need to lay here longer, possibly making it worse. Rising up, he turned and settled down next to his friend, his lover, and the one person he could no longer imagine his life without, gathering her in his arms.

"Walter," Paige sighed, tightening her arms around him as the two lay face to face on top of the rumpled sheets. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hmmm?" he responded, nuzzling her nose before scattering butterfly kisses along her jawline.

"I love you, too."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed. I know I've practically tortured some of you with the promise of smut that was so slow in coming. Now you know why I don't usually write smut. :) When I finished Observational Study, I was having a really hard time myself with the fact that I'd left Waige with a "Fade to Black" scene. It's what I usually do, but for some reason it just didn't feel right for that story and I wanted remedy that and let them do the do. So this is what happened. Now they can live happily ever after and have little Waige babies (who knows how old that condom is!)

May 28, 2016


End file.
